


Shatter Your Love Confession

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dismemberment, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Written in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: It was bad luck that Chat Noir's voice cracked when he tried to get Ladybug to kiss him.
Relationships: Plagg & Felix Agreste, felix agreste/bridgette cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Shatter Your Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebulousneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousneko/gifts).

> I was going through some old writing, and I decided to move this off of tumblr. The Miraculous Cure doesn't exist in this universe, mainly because there's no hints of it having existed in the PV.

“My Lady, you know I’d go to the ends of the E_arth_ for you.” Chat tried to keep himself from frowning at the way his voice cracked.

“Really? Sounds great,” Ladybug said to him. “Please do so.”

“You know that’s a metaphor,” he grumbled as he followed her, eyes peeled for any sightings of Monsieur Pigeon, the Mime, or even just some mugger.

* * *

After patrol, Felix sat down at his desk and tried to make sense of his homework. “I swear, I must have looked like a fool out there!”

“You always look like a fool,” Plagg said as he dug into a piece of cheese. Keeping the little monster appeased with food that would stink up his room was a small price compared to constantly having books fall on his head.

“Hah-hah, very funny. I feel like I’m going through puberty again given how often my voice has been cracking. It’s always during the times when I’m trying to get her to like me so I can be _rid_ of this stupid curse.”

“Yeah, that’s rather unfortunate,” Plagg drawled.

Felix looked up at him. “Why you little -”

“Is something - Felie, still working on your homework?” his mom said, opening the door. Plagg hid.

“Oh,” Felix said looking sheepish. “Um, we had to do long division of polynomials. I made a basic mistake.”

She sighed. “Make sure you get some sleep.”

* * *

“Bridgette, you need to get your family and _run_,” Felix said to his friend as lightning the color of blood streaked across the sky.

“Actually, could you… you’ve already done enough, risking your life and all and losing your hand,” Bridgette said. “But could I ask you to do one last thing for me? Get both of our families and run.”

“You can’t fight him - wait. How do you know about that?”

She smiled sadly at him. “I know you didn’t want me to reveal myself to you, just in case Hawk Moth targeted you as an akuma, but, well…” She moved to brush her hair back from in front of her ear. “Tikki, spots on!”

A small part of him wanted to be annoyed with how he had just kept on turning her down when she had been so close, but the rest of him was just staring at her in fear. He was going to lose both of them.

“He’ll - Hawk Moth will kill you!” Felix said, clutching his still-bandaged stump of a hand.

Bridgette - no, _Ladybug_, turned away from him. “I think you know more than anyone else why I should still fight him.” She took a step away from him. “Stay safe.” He grabbed her wrist. “Felix, let me -”

“I love you. I love the way you smile, and the way your ribbons tangle through your hair as you run. I love your freckles, your eyes, the ways your eyes light up when see a dress you like.” When she looked back at him, he realized that he was sobbing. “So please just come back. Preferably in one piece.”

She grabbed his hand, and smiled in a way that made her look like a hypocrite. “After Hawk Moth is defeated, let’s go see a movie together.” She pulled her wrist from his hand, and ran off into the smoke.

He almost loved how persistent she was, how she never backed down, except for that he could see that trait of hers getting her killed.


End file.
